For Her Happiness
by Lostmyheart
Summary: Harry's in love with Hermione. The problem? She's engaged to Ron and Harry is their best man. Poor Harry...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I'm simply playing in J.'s world. I gain nothing but relief from stress by writing this story.

Chapter One-To make her happy...

Harry's P.O.V.

The war was finally over. And everyone was so happy. They all assumed I was too. They thought my life was perfect. But the truth is...it's not and I don't think I can ever be happy again. But they don't know that and I plan to keep it that way.

You see I have been in love with my best friend, Hermione, for so long that after the war I decided that I didn't care about dating. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I was going to propose. I asked her parents' permission, I even bought the ring.

My heart shattered five minutes ago. Five minutes ago when I watched Hermione from a quiet corner thinking about my plan. After the party I was going to propose. And as I watched, Ron hugged her, pulled back and got down on one knee. I watched as he proposed and she happily accepted. I heard my voice join in with the crowds of congratulations. I smiled a smile that wasn't mine.I laughed a laugh that didn't belong to me.

But nobody noticed. Standing amonst these happy people my heart almost ceased beating. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted... But it didn't matter what I wanted. Fate had taken it away from me again. I felt as if my heart and soul were being ripped apart. And my life suddenly felt meaningless, what was I still living for? Everyone I've ever loved is gone. Even Hermione. Without her I am nothing...My life was meaningless.

"Harry will you be my best man?"

I heard the question, I watched as she looked hopefully at me .

"Yeah. I'd love to." I heard my answer and I saw the happiness in her eyes as she smiled brightly at me. And for one breif moment I felt whole again as she hugged me

Why am I still living?...To make her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry P.O.V.**

I have no idea what I'm doing here. I shouldn't even be here. Hermione, Ron and I were standing outside the Grangers' house. Hermione persuaded me to come. Really, why was I needed? She gripped Ron's hand for support as she rang the doorbell.

She bit her lip as she waited nervously. I held her free hand. She looked at me and smiled slightly. I returned it slowly. I brushed my thumb gently against the back of her hand. She released the breath she had been holding.

Just then the door opened and a smiling Jane Granger greeted us.

"Harry, Hermione come in, come in." She beckoned us into her home.

An amused smile fought its way to my lips...She hadn't noticed Ron standing there gripping her daughter's hand as if it were his lifeline.

I think I kind of phased out or something because the next thing I knew was we were sitting in the living room. Ron and Hermione were sitting close together on the couch while I sat in an armchair to the side. This was the first thing the Grangers noticed. They looked at me inquiringly. I shook my head slightly and they understood that we would talk in private later. They returned their attention to Ron and Hermione.

"So, to what do we owe this unexpected surprise?" Mrs. Granger asked. They sat across from the happy couple in another sofa.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Hermione and I are getting married."

Shocked silence.

Then the congratulations came. At least the celebrations were over quickly this time. I wasn't paying attention anyway. I looked around the room. It still amazed me that Hermione came from one of the wealthiest families in Britain.

As I sat there the joy of my last visit with the Grangers returned to me. They had given me the best gift anyone could possibly give me. Permission to ask for Hermione's hand. They had given me their blessings. I couldn't stop grinning after that. Until two days ago...I wanted to scream at the injustice of this circumstance.

But I couldn't.

"Harry? Are you coming?" I jerked my head in the direction of her voice. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the living room. Hmm...I must have spaced out again.

"Where?" I asked.

"To get settled in of course." She replied.

"Sure."

**AN: Well that's it for now. Sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot of projects to do. Please review. Thanks.-L**


End file.
